


neko atsume

by Tennyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grumpy Dean, nekoatsume, stupid cat with the plastic bag on its head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches Cas playing with a silly app on his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	neko atsume

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I just got Neko Atsume, and OMG these adorable cats.  
> A friend on twitter supplied a couple of lines, and prompted this bit of fluff.  
> Release The Night, this is all your fault!

Dean has been looking through books for too long, and he stops to pinch the bridge of his nose. Maybe he's gonna need glasses soon, because it feels like he's getting eyestrain.

Cas is sitting at the next table over, and every ten minutes or so the guy stops what he's doing and looks at his phone. He also gets this (totally not adorable) little smile on his face as he taps the screen a bit, then goes right back to research.

This happens for hours, and Dean becomes more and more curious what Cas is doing. The phone doesn't vibrate or ding, so it's not like he's getting messages from somebody. But instead of actually asking what he's doing, he lets his curiosity simmer.

The next day, they're out on their way to a hunt. Sam's reading something on his phone, and Cas is doing whatever the hell he does in the back seat. He's checking his phone every 15 to 20 minutes now. Once they make it to the town where some strange murders have been happening, they get a hotel room, and scope out the crime scenes.

It's at the house of a young widow that Dean's resolution finally breaks. As soon as they're out in the car, Cas checks his phone.

"Alright, that's it. Cas, what do you keep looking at on that thing?"

Cas looks up at him with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Dude, the past couple of days, you've been checking that thing constantly."

"I'm playing a game."

"What game requires you to look at it every fifteen minutes?"

Sam's interest perks up as well, and he turns to look at Cas.

Cas frowns at Dean again, then turns his phone around to show them. The screen features a cartoon yard, with cartoon cats lounging around, playing with balls, or sitting in boxes.

"It's called NekoAtsume, and the purpose is to collect all the cats. I've just started playing, and I'm still learning how often they visit."

Cats. Really. Dean gives him a blank stare, and turns to Sam who has this stupid grin on his face.

"Actually, Cas." Sam says, pulling his own phone out of his pocket, "You only need to check a couple of times a day to make sure the food bowl's full."

Dean feels betrayed, utterly betrayed. "Dude, _really_?"

Sam gets a crease between his brows, and his mouth curls down into a bitchface. "It's a relaxing, low-impact app, and it's kind of fun. Nothing wrong with it."

Ignoring both his brother and Cas as they begin to discuss the pros and cons of certain types of cat food or whatever, Dean starts Baby's engine, and drives to the nearest bar.

The next day, they've found the grave of the ghost that's been killing people. They've salted and burned the bones, and are just finishing filling the grave back in. That's when Cas dusts off his hands and digs his phone out of the pocket of his trenchcoat. That's it, he's had enough.

"Cas, put the phone down! We're still on a case."

"But Dean, the cats--"

"The damn cats will wait for you to finish helping fill in this damn grave!"

Cas glowers as he tucks the phone back into his pocket, picks up a shovel, and violently throws dirt into the nearly filled grave. Sam's standing there, leaning on his shovel, a look of surprise on his face.

"What?" Dean asks him.

"Nothing, just... Nothing." Sam puts his head down and begins shoveling dirt again.

When they finish, Dean stretches his back, and they make their way to the car in silence. Back at the hotel, they take turns with the shower. While Cas is getting clean, Sam turns to Dean, wearing one of his faces that means he's about to give a lecture.

"You know, Dean, you don't need to be so hard on Cas."

"What? He's spending time on that stupid game when he should be working!"

Sam's mouth forms a thin, disapproving line. "Dean, how many things does Cas actually enjoy?"

What kind of question is that? "He likes all sorts of stuff. I have to tear him away from Netflix when he starts one of his damn shows, or we won't see him for hours."

"Yeah, but other than that, how often does he do something just for him?"

He hates to admit it, but Sam has a point. "Yeah, whatever. As long as it doesn't interrupt with a case, I won't rag on him for the stupid cat game."

A week later, Dean hasn't seen Cas glance at his phone once. He feels a little bad, because he misses the little smile Cas would get when he'd glance down at the stupid little cats doing whatever. He'd even downloaded the stupid game, only to find you can't even make the cats do stuff, you just watch them until they leave, and wait for new ones to come.

He's poking at it now, taking a picture of a cat with a plastic bag on its head. Why the hell is it doing that? A real cat would suffocate. Right after he takes a picture, he hears Cas' voice right over his shoulder.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

It's Cas' fault that Dean jumps up about three feet. Need to put a damn bell on the guy.

"Shit!"

Dean fumbles his phone into sleep mode and turns to face Cas.

"Dude, make noise or something when you come up behind someone, Jeez."

Cas gives him a flat stare. "Were you playing NekoAtsume?"

Phone held behind his back, Dean keeps his tone casual. "Pshhh, no. Why would I play that? Stupid cats with their stupid toys, wearing stupid plastic bags over their heads."

"Oh, you noticed that, too? I wonder why the maker of the game chose that as the play graphic for that item."

"I know, right?"

There's a smug look on Cas' face now. Shit. Dean watches as Cas pulls out his phone and loads the cat app.

"Would you like to compare cats?"


End file.
